ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Williams
Brad Williams was a former Elemental Master, Ninja of Speed, and the first Silent Streak. He learned all the Martial Arts and Ninja Arts alongside his teammates and brother. He embarked on many adventures, cracked a lot of jokes, built suits of armor, and stopped many villains. During this time, he stayed single. He fought every villain he could, even the likes of Garmadon and the Oni. He never lost the morality of youth and always stayed good. He died saving his friends from a exploding human, but was resurrected alongside his brother, Chad, to save the multiverse. He died, again, saving his nephew, Dane Williams, from another explosion. He and Chad became known as the Twins who died twice. Early Life Brad Williams was born on April 15th, 2033, alongside his brother to George and Erina Williams. Their parents won the lottery a year after their birth and went on a cruise. The two adults were lost at sea during a fatal accident. The Twins were put in the custody of their aunt, Ruby Williams. The two were jokesters and pranksters during their years. They were registered at The International Ninja Academy by Lloyd Garmadon himself. They both were bright students, but Brad was often too busy trying to win the heart of Alessia Carrow. His brother liked her, too. They failed in every single one of their attempts to win her over. Brad would also prank other classmates. Like once, he took all the pencil lead out of Liam’s pencils, but got sent to the corner. He worked hard in his later academy years, and graduated alongside his brother and classmates. Life as a Ninja Brad would often serve as a distraction during missions. Pretty girls, animals, and very real-looking plants. He used a transformation/camouflage technique. He was a master of disguise and a fast thinking and running ninja. He wasn’t the brightest, but he wasn’t the dummest either. Brad would always find a time to try and woo Alessia. None of them worked. Brad took out many members of the Sons of Pythor, in Season 1. He kicked Destrevan hard in the groin in the finale. In Season 2: Heart of Dragons, he “suffered” from the harsh conditions of the First Realm. His teammates were annoyed by his constant whining and complaining. Alessia even made him clean the Dragon Libeartors’ Base for effect. Brad fought with Killow and Ultra Violet, who had defected to the Dragon Hunters, alongside Matthew and Kate Smith. He noticed his brother’s attraction to Genevieve, General Faith’s daughter. He made fun of his brother for liking someone who was from another world, but was scolded by Faith, herself. When the Ninja Force returned home, Brad slowly went on quest for maturity, but his quest was short-lived when a new videogame released across Ninjago. That’s when he met Vincent. He was impressed by his video gaming skills and the two became friends. Brad put more effort into stopping the Vermillion Army, than he did any other foes before. In Season 4, Brad was terrified by the ghosts released in Yang’s eclipse. He was not putting up with the Overlord’s Apocalypse, in Season 5. In Season 6, Brad was given a lot of work to do, during the firefall of Ninjago Super-City. In Season 7, nothing could prepare Brad for the chaos that ensued. In Season 8, Brad lost his powers to Garmadon in the Finale. To make up for his mistake, Brad and DIGITAL built the first Silent Streak armor to combat heavy threats like the new Garmatron. He was glad to see his friends return and defeat Garmadon. In Season 10, Brad combatted Kronos’ Forces of Time Pirates and fought him in the finale. In Season 11: Eternal Winter, Brad played a huge role in preventing Thrawn from getting the Cosmic Stones. Alongside his brother and Liberty Brown, he retrieved a stone from the Far-Land of the Never Realm. He was amazed by Vincent’s power and strategy in taking Thrawn down in the finale. He played a minor role in Season 12, he was focused on during the death of his brother and the aftermath of that attack. But for the rest of the season he was playing a relatively minor role. It was in Season 13: Wings of Destiny that Brad got his shining moment, catapulting the four ninja after the Shakowmaster using a pulse cannon. He was the last ninja left in Ninjago, until the Shakowmaster completely destroyed it. Brad lived on in a new reality which is where the rest of the Beyond Franchise timeline takes place. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Masters of Speed Category:Elemental Masters Category:Beyond Series Category:Heroes